


【TK】【架空】愛かた番外 近距离恋爱05

by swan101



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, TK
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Summary: 『愛かた的意思是…他唯一的相方，意识永远的命运』
Relationships: Domoto Tsuyoshi/Domoto Koichi
Kudos: 5





	【TK】【架空】愛かた番外 近距离恋爱05

徒手撑住红绸飞天，其实整条手臂、特别是手腕疼得要死，吊威亚也没好到哪里去，为了维持平衡，全身的肌肉都在过劳……虽然他是说过演出时的所有辛苦都与观众无关，他们只需要坐在剧场，欣赏一场高完成度的演出就好了，现在也同样这么想，但此时此刻，躺在乐屋的床铺上，拼命督促自己需要早点睡着，却越是觉得浑身哪里都不对劲，就是进入不了睡眠状态的光一，终于有些烦躁地开始迁怒那个下午打来电话的始作俑者了。

我也很想你……但是说不出口，正因为说不出口，思绪反而就更加百转千回。“堂本刚，混蛋！自己和女演员跑去吃什么猪排饭，还要告诉我！”

这暴躁的小声嘟囔当然没有传入当事人耳中，不过当计程车开近帝国剧场时，坐在后座的刚猝不及防地打了一个大大的喷嚏。

因为太突然，他急忙抬手遮掩，并习惯性说了句“不好意思”。不过，此刻计程车司机却处在另外的兴奋点上，“客人的心上人是演员吗？”

“嗯……”刚想了想，他怎么也想不到他的心上人是堂本光一，于是顺着他回答道，“现在正在演音乐剧呢，我们都一个多月没见过面了。”

“是哪个写在海报上的女演员吗？”

“不好意思，那倒不是呢。”

“……能够参演连我都听过名字的舞台已经很了不起了，以后肯定大有所为。不过客人不担心她名气越来越大吗？”

“我相信那个人是永远都不会离开我的。”

“嘿，真有自信。”司机似乎有些不信，又带点儿羡慕，他在离剧场还有一点距离的地方停下来，刚在后座刷了卡，车门打开，在他下车的时候，司机回头说了一句“祝你好运”。

看着车子向前驶去，并在前方那个路口转向后，他才迈步往前，路上静悄悄的，现在剧场肯定进不去了，不过他知道隐蔽的演职人员出入口，从地下车库摸进去，小心翼翼地在不被发现的情况下，往光一所在的房间走去。

现在并不算太晚，但后台非常安静，这些人不会都跑出去玩了吧？不过他偶尔听光一说过，舞台开始时，休演日大家都会兴奋地聚在一起出去玩，但舞台进行到后面，即使休演日大家也会自觉保持状态，“一旦泄气了，都没法鼓起勇气走进剧场了”，他当时虽然是玩笑，不过持续如此高强度舞台表演，其中的心理负担也能可想而知。

为了维持规律的作息，现在光一不会已经睡了吧？

在轻轻推开那扇没有上锁的门时，刚暗自想到。房间里只有微弱的夜灯的光亮，幸好他一路也几乎是在黑暗中走过，眼睛很快适应了。床铺上能看出有个明显的鼓包，果然是已经睡了……刚有些失望，但这样也好，看到某个总是拼命过头的人能好好照顾自己了，也算某种意义上的放心。

他把手里的砂锅放在已经推到墙边的矮桌上。虽然有些悲惨，还是这么返回吧，虽然他的拍摄是下午才开始。他才要转身，背后传来了轻微的光一的声音，“刚……”

他醒了？不对，这种光线下以他的视力，能不能看到有人都是问题。那就是梦话了？光一在梦里呼唤他名字的这件事，让他感到了极度的心理上的满足。

“刚……”

又一声带着些许喘息的声音在寂静的空间中传入耳中，熟悉的，低低的，略带潮湿的吐息。刚愣了片刻，忍不住咽了下口水，虽说这一路上他没有摄入任何水分，但喉咙所传递出的并非单纯的对水的渴求。

光一在自慰。

而且在忘情地呼唤着他的名字。

他被这事实冲击得大脑一片空白，心脏的跳动也骤然加快。原本以为安静的被子，其实可以看出细微的抖动，啊……光一的手正在抚慰自己灼热的欲望……某种积蓄已久的东西突然爆炸一般自体内扩散，他顾不得自己的接下来的举动会吓到光一，突然大步迈到了床边。

过大的脚步声果然惊动了对方，从被子里传来了惊慌的疑问，“是谁？”把自己裹在被子里的人，同时把被子抱的更紧了。“你希望是谁？”声音里也不由带些暗哑，刚干脆地扑上去，连同被子把人抱住了。

虽说不锁门是为了保洁阿姨方便，但未免也太不安全了，平时沉着谨慎的座长大人，怎么这种地方就一点危机感都没有呢。他越想越气，抬手就去扒被子。不过，他遭到了坚决地抵抗，光一的手死死抓着被角就是不肯松手，两人拉锯了一阵，光一先讨饶了，“不要，等下……”“等什么？我都听到你刚才喊我名字了！”

被他压在床上的人，整个僵住了。于是趁光一不备，刚一下扯开了被子。也不知是有意，还是无意中蹭到胸口处的T恤下，微微沁出汗液的裸露出来的皮肤泛着粉红，内裤和被当做睡裤的运动裤褪到大腿根，前端仍不时微微渗出些透明液体的高昂的欲望，似乎丝毫不受已经羞耻得眼睛泛红的主人的意愿，夸耀着自己的存在。

刚被眼前这光景刺激得呼吸愈加急促，手也僵在原处，趁他这个走神，光一把被子又扯了回去，再次把自己裹了个严实。

“你怎么来了？不是在和女演员聚餐吗？还要说……”还要说什么“我很想你”，结果它在我脑子里反反复复的呢喃着，怎么都赶不出去！

他知道这和刚没关系，如果见不到面也不会突然莫名其妙地感觉委屈，但大概是崩得紧紧的大脑神经，在出乎意料的看到了恋人的脸的时候，突然产生了想要撒娇的欲望吧，所以才会说出这种根本不像自己的发言。

“你怎么只记得女演员，”刚敛了敛神，苦笑着说道，“我不是说了，有剧组的很多演员，而且，我给你带了猪排饭。”他下午果然不该打那个电话，不过对于看到光一“无理取闹”的反常一面，他又突然感到开心。一直以来，他都觉得光一是更加冷静自持，也更游刃有余的那个人。

他对恋人的影响如此之强……意识到这一点时，他原本就已经开始有些抬头的欲望，变得斗志昂扬。不过，因为这种事而兴奋，也实在是恶劣，刚带着些许对方完全不知道的歉意，低头吻上了紧紧抿住的光一的嘴唇上。明明还没有滋润过，却泛着潮气，刚伸出舌头，变换着角度轻轻舔舐着，一点点撬开甜蜜唇瓣。

光一的手放开了被子，不知何时环住了他的后颈。感受到皮肤上逐渐加强的力道，刚稍稍从他嘴唇上离开了一些，问道：“那……要做吗？”没有听到回答，不过光一猛地收紧的胳膊传来的力道，让刚心知肚明。

阻止了光一想要起身的动作，刚直接这么压在在对方身上。虽然光一好像很喜欢上位的姿势，他也觉得这种角度下看到的光一的微张的嘴唇和绷紧的下颌是绝妙的景色，但舞台期间，还是不要消耗过多的体力为好。

“你转过去，这样也能让你舒服……”

刚说着，抬起了身体，光一偏着头看了他一会儿，才顺着他的力道，变成了趴伏的姿势。刚扯掉身上的衣服，小心的伏在他身上。光一大概不适应这样的弱势地位，他靠过去时，身体有些抵抗地僵了一下。刚低下头，轻轻地顺着脊柱的那条凹线细密地一路吻下去，怀抱中的那具躯体因剧烈的呼吸而起伏着，战栗着，耳边传来极力压抑着的呻吟。

刚的手从光一腰侧穿过，想要去抚慰他前端的欲望，但光一动了动身体，喘息着低声道，“刚，还是直接进来吧……”

虽然这种将一切交由对方的感觉很可怕，失控的样子也许很糟糕，吓到刚也说不定，但是，想要立刻感受到刚的存在是此刻他最为真实的愿望。

耳边感受到刚的喘息短暂停顿了一下，接着变得沉重了起来。光一感到刚慢慢挤入了自己的身体。这种异物感，不管经历了多少次，不管刚如何温柔，其实开始的时候都难以适应，额头微微渗出了冷汗，随着他深呼吸的动作，上身不由向上挺起。刚的胸口几乎贴合着自己的后背，陌生的压迫感，让他产生了奇异的兴奋。等他适应了，刚开始缓慢动了起来，摩擦过前列腺的快感和这种心理上的兴奋叠加在一起，光一难以自已地呻吟出声。

但几乎是立刻，刚用手捂住了他的嘴，“嘘，小心你的嗓子，你还要演戏……”被这么提醒，才让他意识到自己刚刚发出多明显的叫声。也不知是被禁锢着导致的缺氧，还是别的什么原因，他的脸一下热了起来。刚的喘息也愈加急促起来，呼吸时的吐息一点点打在耳畔，让光一愈加兴奋，他伸出舌头，舔舐着刚压在他唇上的手指。刚的动作突然一窒，即刻变得更加激烈了起来。

粘膜已经完全适应了入侵者，任由刚向着敏感的地方冲刺。射精的一刻，眼前一片空白，不断攀升的快感令他的身体颤抖不止。同时刚也到达了极限，尽管他带了安全套，但敏感的内壁依然能感受到喷薄而出的精液和热度。他几乎快要失去一切理智，只有身体内跳动着的欲望。

刚放开了掩在光一嘴上的手，此刻已经沾满了光一的唾液。因为不得不压抑着生理反应，反而更加兴奋吗？他翻身从光一背后移开，躺在了不宽敞的床铺上。被子不知什么时候被他们扯到了地上，他坐起来，扯过被子重新盖回两人身上，这么折腾一番虽然很热，但要感冒就更加糟糕了，原本就是花粉症泛滥的时候。

“我本来是想来给光一送土特产的。”

光一的喘息渐渐平静了，刚自身后抱住他说。听到这话，光一转了个身，用手搂住他的腰，头倚进他的肩窝，回答道：“刚身上有猪排饭的味道……”

喂，这是什么意思？！他到底是来干嘛的？但看看已经快速陷入睡眠，发出了均匀的呼吸声的恋人，他也只好在心里狠狠记上一笔：下回一起讨回来！


End file.
